


yes papa?

by iF_i_StOp_SmOkInG_cRaCk



Category: Papa's Burgeria (Video Game), papa's pizzeria, papas icecreamria
Genre: Based on a RP, Bread, Crack, Death, Drama, Fast Food, Fluff, One Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Papa, Pizza, Slow Burn, cheesy garlic, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iF_i_StOp_SmOkInG_cRaCk/pseuds/iF_i_StOp_SmOkInG_cRaCk
Summary: you need a job, and what beeter pace to work than paapas pizzeria, but there is moreintrigue and violence than you could imagine- and who really is?? papa???





	yes papa?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/gifts).

> ok i know not a lot of work has been done in this fandom but its really important to me and personally i think that papa from papas pizzeria is a whole meal, so pleas enjoy!!!!

i walk into the fine establishment i see before me 'hi papa can i work at ur pizzeria' 

a man is at the counter, hes really attractive but i pretend not to notice,

'omg gamer.' he says, in a sexy deep voice. he nervously smiles "Offcourse you can" 

i blush and say 'my name is susan i can make good cheesy garlic thankyou for accepting me into your workforce' 

i take my name badge and gun. paap smirks at me 

"Well, S-s-susan... It's nice to meat you?" 

he slowly tries to hand over the deed to the resturant to me im confused 

'why are you stuttering papa? can i call you by ur first name or should i call you mr pizzeria?" i see the deed, 'wtf is this charlie and te chocolate factory bullshit i wanna work here for minium wage not own te place.' 

"mamma mia, Thats a not a good" he looks down, smiling and suggests, 'Take me instead of my r estaurant " i blush down tomy little toes

'papa thats not appropriate workplace conduct' i feel vioaed 'i'll fine you'

papa looks non regretful

'O-o-okay..." "Well..." "What do we do now" im exasperated,

'plz i just wanna make a pizza and maybe embezzle you slightly' he chuckes deeply 

'your resume says the same "

  


" how did you get that picture of me papa' '

O ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯' '

thats not legal papa' 

'It is now employee' 

'are you following me papa'

papa locks the doors

'papa wtf' 

papa dims lights

i gets out gun,

papa says in a slow voice

'number 15' 

i reply in horrore 'im... the 15th victim?' papa replies

'no, put the gun away' you say in reply 

'no way bitch man' 

papa teleports and nuzzles employee 

'my name is ronny you fuck' i say loudly 

' a distraction' i teleports away, papa Gets out her own gun" 

'oh god' gets out bow and arrow shoots her off the map papa puts on elytra and makes it back to the island 

"Bitch" e

"fuckfuckfuckfuck i dont wanna fucking die but fuck fuckf uck dont hurt me please you fucking fucer oh god oh god my wife my family fuck' you scrreehc with terror 

"Make me the pizza " 

'ill make you whatevr pizza you like please dont hurt me papa'

"Cheesy Garlic" "...or else..." 

a calm washes over me... i like cheesy garlic... i make the cheesy garlic, i just got some garlic and dipped it in whipped cheese

papa Slides the piece of pizza off the table 

what she doesnt suspect is... the poison. 

papa tries to shar ethe pizza w me

'no i had a big lunch' papa says 

"We cant waste foodWe literally ate lunch together before wtf are we doing" 

'as if you cant eat the whole thing' 

does she know, jesus shtting christ 

papa eats whole thing 'nom' 

'haha there was poison in that'

pap urvives

'oh nO'

'papa never dies' you shoots her in the head 4 times

papa shoots her back 

'god god fuck' your hands hands shaking on gun 'what are you' 

'papa' 

'jesus fuck what are you '

' papa' 

you bleed out, with a piece of cheesy garlic pizza in your mouth. no one will remmeber you. susan.

**Author's Note:**

> okay hope you likeed and subscribed--- if i get 4500 likes then i will rise form the dead!!!


End file.
